Demigod and Magician
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: It's not really about Chronicals of the Cheysuli. It's really about demigods, and magicians meeting after the end of the world in both greek and eygptain mytholigly. So, enjoy. Look for another fan fic called Maverick Hunter Rookie soon!


**Demigod** Chapter 1 MIA Mia woke up and checked her alarm clock. Six thirty in the morning, she thought. She got out of bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth, her hair, and put on her sneakers. Mia opened her mothers room. She was still asleep. Mia opened the door to her apartment room and left. Mia headed to elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. When Mia arrived at her floor she left the building, while putting on her fur coat she just got and headed out in the New York breeze. Mia stood out in the cold, winter breeze and let it hit her. Mia had just turned tweleve that day. She had chestnut brown hair that were always in a three loop curl. Her eyes were the pretties and strangest combonation of sea green and navy blue anyone or thing had ever seen. She always wore the necklace one of her dads had gave her when she was born. The necklace was a beautiful rombus gem the color of the sea. Before Mia was born her mother dated three different guys by accident. Her first and original was a coast guard for New York, Long Island. But then two other guys, one who was in the army, the other one was an electriction. When they asked her mother out she said "Yes, I would love to, but -" and always got interupted the year Mia was born they all found out. And the coast guard gave this to her. Mia was walking to the Empire State Building. She was going to the obsevitory to look over New York. But on her way Mia felt like she was being watched. Mia turned only to see a guyin a trench coat talking on the phone in a phone booth. Confused Mia turned around and kept walking. When Mia got there she saw her friend, Mike. Mike was the middle aged elevator man who put the people on the line to the observitory on the elevator. "Good morning Mia. Going up, I presume?" he said. "Yes, I am," she said giggling. Mia and Mike entered the elevator and pushed the button to the top. "Want me to make sure one esle goes up? " he asked. "No that's only on Mondays, anyone can come up today," Mia said. " Besides it's six forty in the morning. No ones most likely going up here." _Ding._ The elevator made the sound when they arrived at there destination. "Off you go," Mike said. "Try not to open one of the windows and spit on any pedestrains. Okay? " Mike asked. "Fine," Mia said. Right before the door shut Mike said " Oh and Mia," Mike said catching her attention, " be carful of the next person coming up the elevator." The elevator door shut. Wierd. How'd he know someone was going to be coming up next? Strange, Mia thought. Mia ran to her favorite spot were she could see the Statue of Liberty. _Ding._ The elevator sounded and out came the man in the trench coat and hat. " Hello. Good morning sir," Mia greeted. All the man did was grunt and turn around rudly. How rude, Mia thought, all I did was say hello. A few minutes later Mia turned around to leave when she noticed trench man was missing. Mustn't of heard him leave, Mia thought though somehow she new that was not true. The man was still in the room, but Mia couldn't see him. A few seconds after Mia pushed the elevator button something with really big, meaty hands grabbed Mia. She screamed just as the elevator opened and out came five teens came running out. " Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" one of the teens, possibly the leader, shouted to the monster. " Hey, Percy this is a new one, a cyclopes. Man I hate these things," another boy, about sixteen, shouted. " Ya Jason, and there a pain as well, " a girl shouted. She seemed about three or four years older than Mia. " Look, I don't know who you are, but please help me, " Mia said. Just then the monster held on tighter and all the air in Mia left her as she fainted. The cyclopes then broke a window and thrusted Mia's body out it while holding on with a smile on it's face. " Move and I drop her," it threatened. Everyone put the weapons down. But out of no where someone jumped out and grabbed Mia. " Nico. Boy am I glad to see you. Quick get her to Camp Half Blood." Percy said. "Okay." Nico called and disappeared in the shadows.

Chapter 2 NICO When Nico saw Percy and the others leaving he followed them to the Empire State Building. He figured they would need him for some reason. And he was right. That girl he saved would've been killed if it weren't for him. Even Percy said he was glad to see him. But the girl he saved seemto be radiating power. But when he got a good look at her he saw something around her neck. Nico was shocked by what he saw around her neck. It was a gem said to hide a demigods sent. No wounder she's been able to stay hidden for so long with that scent, Nico thought. It hid most of her power. As he kept looking he noticed he hair was chestnut brown, her skin was a warm egyptian skin color. She was very exotic to him. Then he notice something in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her image kept changing as he looked. One time even the girl's face appeared. It held the ongest


End file.
